1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a navigation apparatus and, more particularly, a navigation apparatus to which a communication device can be connected.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the navigation apparatus according to the related art, there are a system to which a communication device such as a mobile phone can be connected to execute communication (including speech) with the outside, and a system which has a hand-free communication function to execute speech during running safely and comfortably.
In the navigation apparatus to which such a communication device is connected, when the navigation apparatus detects an incoming call or an outgoing call of the mobile phone and then enters into a call mode, the speech of the other person in communication is output from a loudspeaker connected to the navigation apparatus and also the speech picked up by a microphone connected to the navigation apparatus is transmitted via the communication device, so that user can speak with a person who issues/receives the call.
In such navigation apparatus in the related art, the speech while driving can be executed safely and comfortably by the hand-free communication function, etc. However, such systems do not deal with a case where user wishes to take notes of the content of the speech. Therefore, in order to take notes during speaking, a writing paper, a writing tool, etc. must be taken out. But it is difficult for a driver to prepare them while driving, and such motion of the driver leads to careless forward looking and is undesirable for safety.
Also, it is troublesome even in the stopping state to take notes by taking out the writing paper, the writing tool, etc. every time while speaking. In addition, it is impossible to take notes at once unless the writing tool, etc. are prepared previously. Thus, there is such a problem that such navigation apparatus is inconvenient.
Also, in some cases, a driver talks while looking at map information displayed on a screen according to situations. Thus, in such states, the driver would like to take notes of information such as a location of a destination, surrounding buildings, where to make contact, etc., which are heard from the other person in communication. In this case, there is such a problem that the driver cannot easily take notes of the information while looking at the map.
In addition, in the navigation apparatus according to the related art, such a system has not been provided that speech contents, memo contents, etc. can be automatically registered in a database such as an address book and a phone book. Thus, user must input necessary registration contents separately once again. Hence, there is such a problem that an operation becomes cumbersome and troublesome.